Peanut Butter
by Darth Sparky
Summary: yaoi oneshot.  Wolframs up for a late night snack, but Yuuri used all his peanut butter to paint with! Poor Wolfie ToT Yuuram fluff.


Yes, I suck :D Thanks to my current peanut butter obsession O.O

this ish dedicated to Cassieness, who i luff

Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata and all related crap... ya they dun belong to meh

* * *

12:09 A.M. 

Wolfram von Bielefelt, dressed in his frilly nightie, walked into the kitchen. He usually went to bed by nine, so he could get his beauty rest, but he occasionally indulged himself in a rare midnight snack. He searched through the cabinets and cupboards, looking for something to tide him over till morning. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out what it was he wanted…

Chocolate? _Delectable…savory…and a bit sinful_. No. Wolfram did _not _want chocolate. How about Ice Cream? _Sweet…purely delicious…cold and comforting,_ ice cream. No. Wolfram did _not _want ice cream. He wanted something that would last, had a great taste, and was...Wolfram paused to think of a word..._Quirky? No…Tasteful? Not at all. _Well, whatever the word, it didn't matter. Wolfram wanted peanut butter. A strange thing to desire all by itself, but he desired it none the less.

He opened up the cabinet it usually resided in. He grabbed the jar from its spot, a little over-excited about his late night treat. He pulled open a drawer and took out a spoon while unscrewing the lid of his jar. Wolfram drove the spoon into the jar, and quickly pulled it up again, closing his eyes in ecstasy and preparing for the sticky sensation. But instead of receiving the taste he anticipated, he got a mouth full of metal. Wolfram raised his eyebrows in surprise and removed the spoon from his mouth, seeing that it had to traces of peanut butter at all. He scowled and peeked into the jar, letting out a small cry of despair.

_Wolfram's sacred jar of peanut butter was empty._

_

* * *

__6:31 P.M_

"_Geeze Wolfram, it's only paint! Don't be such a selfish brat!" Yuuri's black eyes glared into Wolfram's unreasonable green ones. _

_"This is the best type of paint, and it's very expensive. It's not something to be wasted on a so-called 'school project'." Yuuri sighed. Wolfram could be unbelievable at times. _

_"Fine, whatever." He walked to his room, as Wolfram watched him, smirking. And Yuuri could've sworn he'd heard him mutter 'wimp' as he turned away…_

* * *

12:27 A.M 

Yuuri was staring with his head cocked at his messy not-painting. Murata had insisted they sign up for art class, claiming it was a great way to meet girls. He sighed. Chances are, girls who saw guys painting would just think they were gay anyways…With Wolfram being spoiled, and his art assignment due the next day, he had had to use whatever he could find lying around.

He thought about using chocolate sauce, but it was too runny and it would probably attract bugs. He thought about using melted ice cream for different colors, but that was too much trouble, and would cause double the amount of bugs. He finally had found the perfect thing. It was solid so it would work pretty well, and it was so sticky that any bugs who actually liked the smell would get stuck in it. So Yuuri had made a not-painting out of peanut butter. He thought it was actually pretty good, even if he did say so himself. But he wasn't sure if food could be considered 'paint', and the suffocated bugs would give his art teacher a heart attack, so he would probably fail anyways. He really wasn't sure as to why he even bothered with it. He was tired, so he decided to forget about it until tomorrow and go to bed.

He was in the process of undressing, when someone started banging on his door. He opened it a bit. "Wolfram?" Wolfram shoved the door completely open and stomped in, pink nightgown swishing with each step. "Wha-" an empty jar was shoved in Yuuri's face. He stepped back startled, and let his eyes focus on the round object. Wolfram lowered the jar a bit and gave him a death glare. "YOU!!" he shouted. "YOU DID THIS!!!"

Yuuri stared for a moment before realizing what Wolfram was talking about. He pointed at the painting. "I…" Wolfram looked at the not-painting. "What is that?" "A painting…" "USING _MY _PEANUT BUTTER?!" Yuuri blinked. Figures, the one thing he decided to use, Wolfram wanted. "Well if you would've just let me use your paints!" "What is it with you and wanting to take things that don't belong to you??" "Wolfram, I just.."

At this point, Wolfram was now diving at Yuuri, sending the Demon God flying into the peanut butter portrait. "THAT'S what you get!" He stated, pushing a luxurious blonde lock out of his face and doing his trademark smirk. Yuuri groaned and stood up, holding his hand to his head. "Aww, can the wimp not take a little rough-housing?" Yuuri gasped. "WOLFRAM!! You made me ruin my painting! Now I'll fail for sure." Wolfram suddenly stopped laughing and stared him up and down. "Wolfram, if you had've just let me borrow your paints then this never…Wolfram? What are you staring at??"

Wolfram von Bielefelt had taken great notice of two things.

_One_: Yuuri was wearing nothing but boxers.

_Two_: He was covered in peanut butter. And Wolfram wanted peanut butter. _Very, Very badly_.

He walked over to Yuuri and grabbed his hand. Yuuri's eyes widened. "What are you…" Wolfram ran his finger down the black haired boy's peanut butter coated chest. He licked it off and lifted Yuuri's hand towards his face. Yuuri just watched, not quite sure what was going on, and not quite sure if he wanted him to stop. Wolfram enclosed Yuuri's fingers in his mouth, savoring every bit of the sticky substance. "Uh…Wolfram…" Yuuri looked into Wolfram's eyes confused. Wolfram smiled innocently and licked a smudge of peanut butter off his cheek, making him blush. "_You know, Yuuri, peanut butter can be very…tempting…"_


End file.
